


Perry's Perfect Half a Day Off

by shopgirl152



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Being Mindless, Bonding, Day Off, Expanded Montage, Family, Family Bonding, Friendship, Gen, Half a Day Off, Let's Spend Half a Day, Let's Spend Half a Day Song, One Shot, Perry the Actorpus, Responsibility, Taking a Day Off, Vacation, Work, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-09
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not often Perry gets a full day off, let alone half a day. So when his newfound fame grants him an unexpected half a day off from work, he makes the most of it by spending time with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perry's Perfect Half a Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically an expansion of this montage: [[link]](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j5GKfOTjncc)
> 
> I thought it would be fun to expand it and give it more of a story. I know some scenes are missing or out of order; I took a few liberties and had fun with it.
> 
> Enjoy.

He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a day off. Half a day or otherwise.

It was wonderful. For the first time in a long time, he got to spend the day with the boys. Which was much more enjoyable than fighting Dr. Doofenshmirtz and trying to escape from one of the Doctor's traps while also disabling an Inator.

Of course, he had to keep up his mindless platypus facade. But, the boys didn't seem to mind, let alone notice.

"Hey! Let's play frisbee!" Phineas jumped to his feet, grabbing a frisbee from a bag he had brought with him. "Go long Ferb!"

Ferb nodded, gently picking him up under his front legs and walking a few feet away before turning around. The green haired boy gave a thumbs up.

"Awesome!" A frisbee came sailing through the air toward them.

Perry knew he could easily catch that frisbee one-handed. But he had to wait for Ferb.

The British boy came through, lifting him up so he was level with the oncoming disc. His agent instincts quickly calculated where the frisbee would hit and at the precise moment, he opened his mouth.

The frisbee sailed in and he clamped down, waiting for Ferb to swing him before releasing it.

The disc sailed through the air and Phineas leapt up, catching it in his mouth.

The platypus bit back a smile at the boy's action. Sometimes it was hard to appear mindless.

After a few more frisbee tosses, the boy walked over. "Okay Ferb. Frisbee was fun, but I'm getting kinda tired of it. What should we do next? We have half a day to play with Perry; we should make the most of it."

He looked up, watching the green haired boy. Finally, Ferb held up a finger.

"You have a plan?" Ferb nodded. "What is it?"

Ferb said nothing, only turned around, motioning his brother to follow him.

Phineas fell in step next to them. "Hey Ferb, can I hold Perry now? You've been holding him an awfully long time."

He glanced to the side, watching as the green haired boy consulted his watch.

"It's been five minutes. You got to hold him for ten."

"You got to hold Perry the whole time we were playing frisbee," Phineas pointed out. "That's longer than five minutes. I mean, that has to count for something right?"

Ferb rolled his eyes, roughly shoving the platypus into the boy's arms. "Fine."

He growled in protest; that pass from one boy to the other had been rougher than necessary.

Phineas cuddled Perry to his chest before tucking him under an arm like a football. "Hey Buddy." The boy turned to his brother. "So Ferb, are you going to tell us where we're going?"

Ferb merely smirked, quickening his pace before going into a flat out run. He glanced over his shoulder, motioning to the other boy.

"Alright! Tag!" The second Phineas started running, Perry had to refrain from clamping a paw over his bill. He swallowed hard. He had been through just about everything with Doofenshmirtz, but being tucked under the boy's arm while he was running gave him a bad case of motion sickness. He swallowed another wave of nausea; hopefully wherever they were going, they would get there soon.

He couldn't take much more of this.

* * *

A few minutes later, the boys had stopped running and Perry found himself staring down a platypus at the Danville zoo. He growled possessively; no caged platypus was going to hurt his boys.

"Hey look Perry!" Phineas hoisted him up so he could see better. "It's that platypus we saw on tv a week ago." The boy turned him around, studying first him, then the caged platypus. "He's not as smart as you though." He waved a hand in front of his nose. "Or smells as nice. Whew! Is that the smell of lowland gorilla?"

Ferb nodded in response.

Perry puffed out his chest a little. Yep, he was much smarter than the caged platypus. He discreetly sniffed an armpit. Cleaner and smelled better too. He stifled a smirk.

"Ferb look!" Phineas pointed into the cage as a zookeeper emerged from a nearby door, tossing sandwiches around the enclosure.

The caged platypus sniffed, nostrils flaring as he hungrily ate all the sandwiches that were in front of him.

Perry rolled his eyes; he had much better self-control than _that_ platypus. Although there was that time with Dr. Doofenshmirtz's cheese wheel�

He tried not to think about it.

"Wow. That platypus is really hungry." Phineas looked down at him, appearing to consider something. "You know Ferb, maybe we should try feeding Perry sandwiches. It might be a nice change after eating his usual platypus food. What do you think boy?"

He chattered a response.

"Yeah, I thought so. I think�hey!"

Before he realized what was happening, Perry felt himself being snatched out of the boy's arms. He was turned around, immediately finding himself cuddled against Ferb's chest.

Phineas stomped a foot in annoyance. "Ferb!"

"You've held him long enough. It's my turn." The green haired boy lifted him into the air, gently setting him on top of his head.

"No fair!" Phineas jumped, trying to grab the platypus. But it was no use; his pet was to high up.

Perry gently kneaded Ferb's head, settling down into the boy's hair. He peered over the top, looking down at the red head below and chattering.

After a few more minutes of jumping with no result, the boy gave up. "Alright, you win." Phineas blinked as his brother started dancing around a nearby sign. "Uh Bro? What are you doing?" The green haired boy merely pointed at the sign. "Oh! I get it! We'll walk through the zoo backwards! Good thinking!"

The platypus stifled a laugh as Ferb put a hand up, gently pressing on his back to keep him from falling off. Phineas joined them and pretty soon, both boys were dancing backwards around the sign before dancing around the rest of the zoo.

* * *

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly. After leaving the zoo, they had gone back to the park, heading for the playground. The boys placed him on a swing, paws dangling over the side, as they took the swings to the left of him. He waited until they had launched themselves onto the sand before using his body as a counterweight and swinging out a few times before launching himself onto the sand between them.

Sometime after, when Phineas had gotten tired of the swings, the boy had picked him up and they set up a picnic under a nearby tree. Him and Ferb shared a grilled cheese sandwich as the other boy made a small scale origami kite.

Perry was rather impressed by this; from far away, the kite appeared to be full scale. Until Phineas took it from him; then it was easy to tell how small it was.

But he didn't care about that; at the moment, he was dozing in a patch of sunlight on a picnic blanket with the boys. He sighed in contentment; acting like a mindless pet did have its perks.

"Hey Perry." He lazily opened an eye, watching as Phineas laid down on his stomach in front of him. "What should we do now?"

Perry opened his other eye, chattering as Ferb retrieved a ball from the bag they had brought.

"Wow Ferb, you're full of ideas today."

Ferb raised a brow. "Aren't I always?" He tossed the ball to his brother, who easily caught it with one hand.

Phineas looked at him. "Wanna play ball Perry?"

He really didn't want to. He was much to comfortable. But, he might as well enjoy the rest of the afternoon. Slowly, he got to his feet, yawning and stretching.

"Okay boy, over here."

He skittered over to where the boy was standing, waiting.

"Fetch Perry!" Phineas threw the ball across the park, causing Perry to skitter after it.

Just as he was about to grab it, his watch beeped. Quickly, he jumped to his feet, ducking behind a tree and donning his fedora.

Major Monogram appeared onscreen. "Agent P! Doof found Agent S's weakness! We need you to drop everything and return to duty."

He cautiously peeked around the tree. Off in the distance, he could see Phineas and Ferb looking for him.

"I know we gave you some time off, but can you please come back to work?" The Major made puppy dog eyes at him. "Pleeaasse? I can't hold my eyes like this much longer."

He peeked around the tree again as Monogram clicked off. The boys were getting closer.

"Perry! Perry, where are you?" Phineas called, looking under a nearby bush. "Per�" the boy quit calling for him, momentarily distracted by a butterfly. "Check it out Ferb! It's a rare Monarch butterfly! I heard they only appear in Danville once every five summers. We should follow it and see if there's more!"

Ferb gave a thumbs up and the boys rushed off.

Perry breathed a sigh of relief; Phineas obliviousness to things could be a blessing at times. He sighed as he stepped out from behind the tree. He loved his job and he loved his family. He just wished they wouldn't conflict so much.

Ah well; no time for regrets now. Duty called. Before he could think on it further, he was off and running.

At least he'd had one perfect half a day off. That was more than any O.W.C.A agent could ask for.


End file.
